1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cans, and more particularly, to pop-top cans having a panel that lifts upward away from the associated can.
2. Description of the Related Art
Pop-top cans are popular containers for a variety of food products and beverages. The vast majority of canned beverages such as, for example, soft drinks, beer, juices, and the like, are opened via a top-pop opening in the top of the can. Pop-top cans can also be used to hold a variety of other products, such as car products, lawn care products, and the like.
Typical pop-top cans include a tab riveted to atop of a cylindrical can, most often near the center of the top. As the tab is pulled upward on one end, the opposing end is directed downward towards a scored region of the top of the can. When enough force is exerted by the tab against the scored region, the scored region begins to separate from the rest of the top of the can, thereby creating an opening through which contained beverages may be consumed.
Although there has been great commercial success, there are significant drawbacks to the current pop-top can. The tabs on most pop-top cans are substantially flat against the top of the can. Lifting the tab upward and away from the top of the can be an arduous task for individuals with arthritis, longer fingernails, thick or larger fingers, and the like. Furthermore, because the above-described scored region is directed downward, into the can, the region can potentially come into direct contact with the contained beverage or foodstuff. This can be unsanitary and unhealthy.
Thus, what is a desired is a pop-top can that can safely be opened by lifting a region of the top of the can in an upward direction.